Nightmares
by NemesisFate
Summary: Severus dreams of Harry's death again and again


Title: Nightmares

Author: Nemesis

Feedback: Not mine. Someone claimed them first. Pity, I'd make them have sex in the book if I could.

Pairing: HP/SS

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Severus dreams of Harry's death.

A/N: First line from the Fourth Wave First Line Challenges.

Beta: My girlfriend, despite loathing slash.

Challenge: Coming Out Challenge

Archive: Dawn-to-Dusk Wave IX

Harry Potter was dead, and Snape couldn't care less. No, that couldn't be right. It was, of course. Harry Potter was dead. Snape smiled in satisfaction. Finally, the wretched boy was dead. Dead! He barely stopped himself from whirling around the room in pleasure.

As it were, he sat down and smiled as he continued working on a puzzle. Harry Potter was dead. Dead, dead, dead! Snape began whistling. Truly dead. Finally.

Severus woke in a cold sweat. He stood and put on a night gown. Harry Potter wasn't dead. No, that wasn't true. Harry Potter wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Sighing, he poured himself a drink and looked ruefully at the puzzle in the middle of his living room. At least that part had been true.

His fire flickered green. Albus' head appeared there. "Severus," he said urgently.

"Yes, Albus?" he asked.

"Harry Potter is dead."

He couldn't care less. Of course he couldn't. So what was that fluttering in his chest? Nothing, nothing. He couldn't care less. Harry Potter was dead! He nodded curtly to Albus, who disappeared. Smiling, Severus sat down and worked on his half-finished puzzle.

Severus woke in a cold sweat. He stood and put on a night gown. Harry Potter truly wasn't dead. The previous two scenes were dreams within dreams. He poured himself a drink of hard alcohol and sat down. He looked ruefully at the half-finished puzzle sprawled across his living room floor. Déjà vu.

His quiet fireplace suddenly roared to life and flickered green. Albus' head floated in the artificial flames. "Severus," he called.

"Albus," Severus answered curtly. "What is it?"

"Harry's dead. His funeral's tomorrow at ten."

Severus nodded distractedly. Harry Potter was dead. He cared. A little. He had spent enough years protecting the brat, after all. One became used to habit.

Severus woke in a cold sweat. He stood and put on a night gown. Harry wasn't dead. He knew that. Dreams within dreams. That was all. Dreams within dreams. He wandered into his living room and poured himself some scotch. He carefully sat down on his sofa and crossed his legs. He looked ruefully at the large half-finished puzzle that sprawled across his living room floor. Déjà vu.

His fire, only smoldering embers, suddenly roared to life and flickered green. Albus' head floated in the magical flames. "Severus," he called urgently.

"Albus," Severus answered curtly. "What is it?"

"Harry's dead. I'll tell you more later, after you've gotten over your shock."

Severus nodded distractedly. Harry was dead. He cared. A lot. He had fallen in love with the brat, after all. Unrequited love, it seemed.

Severus woke in a cold sweat. He stood and put on a night gown. Harry wasn't dead. He knew that. Dreams within dreams. That was all. Dreams within dreams. Nightmares within nightmares. He swept into his living room and poured himself some hard alcohol. He sat down on his sofa and crossed his legs, imagining Harry in the armchair across from him. He looked ruefully at the large half-finished puzzle sprawled across his living room floor. Déjà vu.

His fire, only smoldering embers, suddenly roared to life and flickered green. Albus' head floated in the magical flames. "Severus," he called urgently.

"Albus," Severus answered curtly. "What is it?"

"Harry's dead. I'll tell you more later, once you've had some time to deal with your grief."

Severus nodded, distracted by his pain. Harry was dead. He cared. A lot. More than a lot. Harry was his closest friend. The only one who truly understood him.

Severus woke in a cold sweat. He stood and put on a night gown. Harry wasn't dead. He knew that. Dreams within dreams. That was all. Dreams within dreams. Nightmares within nightmares. Nightmares within dreams. Dreams within nightmares. Nightmares within nightmares. He wandered into his living room and poured himself some scotch. He carefully sat down on his sofa and cross his legs, imagining Harry next to him, like he had been countless times before. He looked ruefully at the large half-finished puzzle that lay in an ungainly sprawl across his living room. Like Harry could sometimes. Déjà vu. Memories flickered in front of his eyelids like a poor quality Muggle movie.

His fire, only smoldering embers, suddenly roared to life and flickered emerald green. Green like Harry's eyes. Albus' head floated in the magical flames. "Severus," he called out urgently.

"Albus," Severus answered resignedly. "What is it?"

"Harry's dead. I'll tell you more once you've gotten over your shock."

His lover was dead. Severus screamed in pain. Tears streamed down his face. His ebony hair fell around his alabaster face.

Severus woke in a cold sweat, tightening his arms around his lover. Nightmares within nightmares. That's all they were. Nightmares within nightmares. He rained kisses as soft as spring's first leaves across his lover's naked back, shoulders, neck, hair, and face. A few of those kisses fell on Harry's eyes, which flickered open like the green flames of his dreams. "Mm… Not that I mind the attention, but what's wrong?"

Severus didn't answer, just ran his long fingers down Harry's sides and back while brushing kisses over his naked flesh, reassuring himself that Harry was alive. "Harry," he murmured.

"Severus," Harry answered, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

Severus relished the feel of his lover's mouth on his, his lover's flesh under his hands. "I dreamed of your death. Again and again and again. Nightmares within nightmares."

"And you woke up to the truth. I'm here, Sev, and very alive."

Severus nodded, burying his face in Harry's neck.

"And very much in love with you," Harry finished.

Severus tightened his arms around Harry. Harry understood. He didn't need the words.

-- End


End file.
